Kotal Kahn
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Kotal/Ko'atal Kahn, Buluc Chabtan Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Osh-Tekk, Emperor of Outworld Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Skilled Swordsman, Knowledge of Magic, Teleportation, Solar Manipulation and Absorption, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Can summon totems to buff his stats, Can summon beams from the sun, Can increase his strength and heal himself with blood magic via Blood God state Attack Potency: Town level (He was able to overpower and cut off Goro's arms and killed King Gorbak with ease) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Has no problem wielding a massive Macuahuitl sword with one hand) Striking Strength: Class TJ (Can smash grown men's heads into bits of bone and gore with ease) Durability: Town level (Took a massive beating from Reiko) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: His massive Macuahuitl sword, a Tecpatl knife, his discus and his sickles Intelligence: High; is the current ruler of an empire and a skilled combatant Weaknesses: He is weakened when deprived of sunlight, and unable to call on its power Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Blood Offering:' Kotal Kahn draws his knife and carves a wound across his chest, gaining a damage buff in exchange for a portion of health. '-Sunstone:' Kotal Kahn summons a discus with a skull engraved on it covered in burning sunlight before throwing it at his opponent. *'''-Burning Sunstone:' Kotal Kahn throws a larger flame covered disc at a faster speed. '-God Ray:' Kotal Kahn extends his arm into the air and calls down a shaft of sunlight into the arena. If his opponent is caught under it, they suffer damage, and if Kotal Kahn stands under it, he regains health. *'-Sunlight:' It slightly increase of damage and recovers more health for Kotal. '-Air Takedown:' Kotal Kahn snatches his jumping opponent and slams them onto the ground. *'-Anti-Air Throw:' It has the opponent bounce after Kotal Kahn throws them. '-Mace Parry:' Kotal Kahn draws his sickles before himself and parries any attack that connects with them. *'-Master Mace Parry:' It does additional damage. '-Crystal Totem:' Kotal Kahn summons a crystal totem that gives him a temporary damage buff for as long as it remains on the field. '-Obsidian Totem:' Kotal Kahn summons an obsidian totem that causes him to take less damage as long as it remains on the field. '-Blood Totem:' Kotal Kahn summons a small totem with a blood red aura that depletes the opponent's energy with each connected attack that restores Kotal Kahn's health and fills his own energy after the totem times out. '-Saw Blade:' Kotal Kahn slams his sword down on the opponent's shoulder and drags the blade back. *'-Buzz Saw:' It does additional damage as well as having Kotal Kahn follow up with a rising uppercut with his sword. '-Overhead Sword Strike:' Kotal Kahn swings his sword down, causing a small tremor when it connects with the ground. *'-Overhead Sword Smash:' It does additional damage, has Kotal Kahn follow up with a rising slash. '-Sword Sweep:' Kotal Kahn draws his sword and swipes it at a low angle at his opponent's feet, tripping them. *'-Sword Takedown:' It does additional damage. '-Sword Toss:' Kotal Kahn draws his sword and swings it horizontally at his opponent. *'-Spinning Sword Toss:' Kotal Kahn tosses the blade spinning at a vertical angle for additional hits and damage. '-Sword Shake:' Kotal Kahn draws his sword with a spinning flourish before slamming the tip into the ground and causing a shockwave. *'-Sword Quake:' It does additional damage with a larger shockwave. '-Sun God Choke:' Kotal Kahn grabs his opponent by their face, forcing them to their knees as he pulses yellow energy into them before slamming them over his shoulder onto the ground. This gives his tattoos an additional glow and upon reaching the maximum buff of three, Kotal Kahn automatically follows up with the enhanced version '''Moon God Choke' without the need of enhancing, where he follows up with an additional smash before lifting his opponent over himself and calling down a multi hitting beam of burning sunlight. '-Sunburn:' Kotal calls down a beam of sunlight to strike his opponent and leave them stunned before charging them with his burning knife, stabbing them through the throat and bringing them to their knees. He then twists the knife by both ends to snap their neck, and delivers the coup de grace with a knee to their nose, breaking it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Blood Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Solar Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Kings Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 7